Not Another Day
by Ichia
Summary: Trowa y Quatre intentan estar juntos despues de la guerra. Pero el paraiso para Trowa lo espera con alguien mas. Basado en una historia real que me paso y algo asi como adaptada. 34 32


Nunca entendí porque le llamaban amor. Nunca entendí porque la gente decidía regalarle un día a dos semicírculos sobre un triangulo invertido, a un menos que y a un tres. Nunca entendí porque la gente decidía regalar chocolates y flores solo por un día y solo por una persona especia. O eso lo llamaban. Sigo sin entenderlo, aunque te conocí y te entendí lo mejor que pude a ti.

Tenía quince años, y te conocí en el momento más extraño pero a la vez correcto de mi vida. Te conocí como un soldado, alguien amable, tranquilo, que le sonreía a una persona con quien recién estaba peleando. Me conociste como un soldado, alguien frío, reservado y que solo sonreía para complacer a otras personas. Sin embargo, mis ojos estaban muertos. O a menos eso me decías, y yo te creía ciegamente. Sin embargo, me afectaste más de lo que me deberías, solo porque éramos jóvenes, solo porque tú conocías sexo por teoría como hacer el amor en donde cuando dos personas sienten una atracción, se dan placer mutuamente. Yo lo conocía como follar, una manera que cuando dos personas están desesperadas y frustradas es la única forma de desatarse.

Fue increíble como un beso lo cambio todo, como una cosa llevo a otra y al final quedamos juntos. De cierta manera, nos prometimos sin saber nada, ni mí nombre, ni su nacionalidad, que nos volveríamos a ver. Después de la guerra, que viviríamos para contarlo, para estar juntos. Y así fue. Nos conocimos de manera extraña, podría decirse destino. Quiero pensar que es destino.

Mientras que los primeros dos meses en paz fueron cielo y paraíso en la tierra para mí, notaba como poco a poco estabas mas frustrado, tenso. Y eso me comenzaba a afectar, te preguntaba que ocurría y tú me respondías que nada que todo estaba bien.

Un día te rompiste, lloraste y me dijiste que ya no lo soportabas. El deseo de tu padre antes de morir en la guerra era que te casaras durante el tiempo de paz y que siguieras con la legión de Winners.

Con una chica.

Yo me quede callado, el dijo que no lo iba a hacer, no importaba que el me amaba. Pero después de eso, nada fue igual. Sabía que muy en el fondo, tú peleabas contra ti mismo para que me dejaras de ver atractivo, para que ya no me quisieras besar. Pero cuando las cosas no podían ponerse peor, empeoro todo lo demás. Tú trabajas, yo intentaba buscar trabajo. Tú no tenías tiempo libre, yo simplemente tenía demasiado en las manos. Intentaba ser romántico, tú estabas demasiado cansado. Intentaba calmarte, darte un masaje. Tú decías que tenías que dormir o estabas muy frustrado y terminabas gritándome.

Ya no eras amable, eras frío y reservado. Comenzaste a sonreírme para complacerme. Pero tus ojos morían poco a poco.

Yo por otro lado, con tu dinero y mi tiempo libre, comencé a salir con Duo a bares, discos, restaurantes. El simplemente era demasiado hiperactivo. Y en menos de una semana, sonreía, era amable y te contaba de vez en cuando los chistes que Duo decía. Pero tu estabas demasiado ocupado como para notarlo o al menos reírte falsamente.

Así que ahora me veo frente a tu oficina, con flores y chocolates. Hoy no es ese maldito catorce de febrero, pero no es solo un día. Pero para ti si, estuve en espera con tu secretaria una hora, y por fin aparentemente tuviste tiempo para mí. Me dejaste entrar y te veo en el escritorio, con cientos de papeles alrededor.

"perdóname Trowa, es solo que estoy algo ocupado" dijiste sin siquiera voltearme a ver.

"si, ya lo note" dije aun parado en medio de la gran oficina.

"a que viniste?" preguntaste un poco mas grosero de lo que quizás deberías.

"Quatre... tenemos que hablar" dije apretando el ramo de flores.

"cuando llegue a la casa" me respondiste.

"no has llegado a la casa en dos días" le dije.

"hoy llegare, lo prometo"

"eso me dijiste ayer"

Esto no va a ningún lado, si me escucho que bueno y si no, también. "Quatre me voy"

"si, te veo en la noche lo prometo"

"no... me voy"

Avance lentamente hacia ti, apuesto que pensaste que ya hasta me había marchado por la puerta. Pongo las flores y los chocolates en un pequeño espacio disponible entre tanto papeleo. Quatre paro por un momento lo que hacia, parecía molesto.

"no desarregles, apenas y se donde esta cada... cosa" me dijiste enfadado.

"crees que desordeno tu vida Quatre? apenas y soy parte de ella. Me voy, voy a quedarme con Duo un tiempo" le dije casi susurrando el nombre de Duo, "así que nos vemos después Quatre, tu me enseñaste muchas cosas algo que pensé que era amor pero le has quitado el significado"

Quatre me volteo a ver, y dejo su pluma en el escritorio, "como dices?"

Si, no me estabas escuchando.

"Que te dejo Quatre, adiós" le dije volteándome, "no valiste la pena ni la hora que estuve esperando ahí con tu secretaria presuntuosa, no valieron la pena esos dos meses juntos, solo una noche de.. follar"

Quizás se oyó cruel, pero así me sentía y así lo digo. Sigo caminando hacia la puerta esperando no se que, que quizás me digiera que esperara, o que no me fuera o que se defendiera al menos de lo que dije. Pero cuando abrí la puerta, solo oí su voz un poco mas calmada.

"no azotes la puerta al salir"

Quizás solo fue por hacer berrinche, solo por hacerlo enojar después de lo que hizo o quizás si he pasado demasiado tiempo con Duo, abrí la puerta, y la cerré tan fuerte que escuche como los chocolates y las flores caían al suelo junto algunos papeles. Cínicamente sonrío a escuchar a Quatre, gritar: "agh!!"

Pasaron días, moví todas mis cosas al departamento de Duo y después de una semana, ninguno de los dos lo soportamos y nos acostamos. En mas de una forma. Sin embargo cuando me desperté con Duo en mi pecho aun dormido enciendo la televisión y la primer noticia que veo es, "Boda Winner Peacecraft"

"creo que voy a vomitar" susurre mientras Duo despertaba poco a poco.

"oí bien?" pregunto Duo levantándose y besándome levemente en los labios.

"um aparentemente" dije indicando a la televisión.

"lo siento Trowa" me dijo leve.

"no importa" le dije mientras me levantaba de la cama.

"a donde vas?" me pregunto.

"al baño a vomitar"

Camine rápido, cerré la puerta fuerte y escuche como mi frasco de vidrio de esencias favorito caía al suelo y se rompía todo. Lo único que Duo escucho gritar fue, "argh!!"


End file.
